Talk:Selke
This is a character that I'm not 100% sure how to handle, as in a way, she's actually two characters. The original T'Priell was killed before entering the Academy and entrusted her katra to a Romulan named Selke whom she had befriended. Before Selke could take the katra to Vulcan, she was brainwashed by the Tal Shiar to be a spy at the Academy. Eventually, the two personalities were integrated and she continued to go by the name T'Priell. I'm thinking perhaps having both characters represented on one page (T'Priell (Romulan)) while having the pages for the original T'Priell and Selke as re-directs. Opinions? – Turtletrekker 04:25, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :As you described it I would be inclined to have a page for each written to explain the story as most relevant to each. So for T'Preill it would be T'Priell was a Vulcan who died, but transferred her katra was to Selke. Then a briefer account of what happened to Selke and then the section when they combined. While for Selk it would be Selke was a Romulan who was a friend of a Vulcan named T'Priell, etc etc. As they are separate characters who later combine, so the later part of their history would be quite similar but the earlier parts would be written with a bias to each character’s history. --8of5 05:09, 29 August 2007 (UTC) That does sound better actually (although it creates more work for me. grrrr. (-;). However, most of the time that we see Selke, the T'Priell persona is in command. Selke is only in command for a few issues before the integration, and that is the brutal brainwashed Selke. Also, after the integration, she retains the name T'Priell. Given this, perhaps the articles should be titled "T'Priell" and "T'Priell (Selke)". – Turtletrekker 17:43, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :Well prehapes the T'Priell article would just be much longer than the Selkie one. --8of5 21:23, 29 August 2007 (UTC) no, i'm still doing a page for he original t'priell, the redirect is temporary.– Turtletrekker 03:40, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :Okie kokie :) --8of5 10:12, 7 September 2007 (UTC) FYI, T'Priell the Vulcan now has her own page as well, and Selke is a re-direct. Thanks, 8of5, seperate page was the way to go and they are distinct enough, with enough personal history unique to themselves, to merit it. With a little re-shuffling of a few links, all is well. Now I only have one more Omega Squad cadet (Edam Astrun) to go. Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa was my very first article for MB, before I even registered or knew the first thing about wiki's. My goal from the start has been to chronicle all of these characters, but I kept getting sidetracked by "bigger" stuff (cast of DS9, cast of NF, Spock, Riker, Q and so forth and so on...) Finishing them up feels like a "full-circle" kind of thing. Although, once I'm done with Astrun, there are various supporting characters to work with... -– Turtletrekker 22:30, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :Yay, good old big projects, always getting sidetracked. :Just another thought for you; As the T'Priell article covers her before and after death and her life as part of T'Priell/Selke, and as Selke just redirects to T'Priell (Selke) would it be inaccurate to make that page just Selke? --8of5 22:37, 10 September 2007 (UTC) ::I considered that, but given that in the end, she chooses to go by the name "T'Priell", the new personality is as much T'Priell as Selke, that her friends still call the new personality "T'Priell", and her parent's even accept her as such, that "T'Priell (Selke)" was more appropriate. T'Priell was more than just her name, it was who she chose to be. Think of it this way, if a person legally changes his/her name for whatever reason, then that is what he/she is known by from then on. Does anybody still call Muhammed Ali by the name Cassius Clay? Or does anybody still refer to Kareem-Abdul Jabbar as Lew Alcindor? Nope. She's T'Priell now, and should be referred to as such. – Turtletrekker 22:52, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, guess that makes sense, just doesn't seem so neat. --8of5 02:01, 11 September 2007 (UTC) So, I finally read these comics, and continue to disagree with this page naming setup. The pages T'Priell, and what is currently T'Priell (Selke) are written about the two individuals T'Priell and Selke. There is no need for this messy disambiguated title when the article is about Selke. Both characters merge into a single entity by the end of both articles, but the bulk of both is about the characters separate - In the T'Priell article is notes her death, the fate of her katra and then the joined individual. In the Selke article it notes her original Romulan persona, her life undercover, and then the joined individual. So this page is very much about Selke, not the single joined character which is covered by both pages. If any page called T'Priell (Selke) should exist it should be a third page for the new joined character. But I think that would be rather messy and unnecessary - how both pages are currently written is fine, it’s jut the naming that's odd. --8of5 18:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :If it bothers you that much, go ahead and change it. It's no big deal to me.– Turtletrekker 18:45, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Supposition There's this line at the end of the article, which seems to be nothing but someone's subjective supposition: Given the precedent established by the half-Romulan known as Soleta, it is unlikely that T'Priell would ever receive a posting on a starship. Given that Soleta's circumstances are highly dissimilar from this character's, and there seemed to be little problem for Starfleet Academy officials accepting the "integrated" version of T'Priell/Selke, I don't think that line should remain in the article. There's no correlation, really. -- 19:22, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it's been a while with no response, so I'm going to remove the supposition for now. I'm sure I'll get yelled at if someone has a problem with it. -- 19:05, January 26, 2013 (UTC)